


Dating A Champion Headcanons

by 1Reverent1



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Multi, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Reverent1/pseuds/1Reverent1
Summary: So yeah, this sort of thing is cute and if you have suggestions you'd like to see for another prompt, make your requests here!Note:I finally got to play the new Age of Calamity!! I still haven't played the DLC but, now if you'd like to request anything from that game feel free°☆☆
Relationships: Daruk (Legend of Zelda)/Reader, Mipha (Legend of Zelda)/Reader, Revali (Legend of Zelda)/Reader, Urbosa (Legend of Zelda)/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 101





	1. When You're Sick

#### Mipha

•Y'all let's be honest, she would just heal you in a heartbeat

•If for some reason your illness _couldn't_ just be cured with her powers, then she's gonna be taking care of you any way she can

•Are you a Rito? Goron? Hylian? Doesn't matter, she's gonna be importing remedies from ALL of the races to see what works best for you

•Honestly the fact that her powers couldn't heal you might be enough reason to have her worried beyond reason. Afterall why didn't her powers work??

•Between her duty as both a Zora princess AND a Champion, she'd probably have very little time to actually be with you, which would break her heart

•Don't assume that's gonna stop her though

•She'd give you anything you asked for or needed. Too cold? Here's the finest blankets and soups dear. Sore throat? Here's some freshly brewed tea and every medicine/remedy she could find to help with that

•She knows how to handle medicine though so I'm sure she wouldn't be _too_ worried but still... she's gonna hover near you anyways

•If you aren't feeling too icky or sore, prepare for a gentle fish girlfriend to be cuddling with you constantly until her duties pull her away

•Once you're all better, she'll most likely note everything that did and didn't work for you just in case you catch this sickness again and she can heal you faster. She hates to see her lover all sick and unwell afterall

#### Daruk

•oh my god,, this poor dude

•He worries over everyone's wellbeing enough as is, if his precious lover is sick, he'll panic and take you STRAIGHT to Mipha

•Again if she couldn't heal you or if your illness was just minor, he'd be tucking you straight into bed

•Need to head to the bathroom? Good luck trying to get out of bed, he most likely tucks those blankets in WAY too tight ("Just to keep you warm sweetheart!!")

•Everyone most likely has to keep reminding him that you're fine and that you aren't gonna die in the middle of the night, but poor guy just worries so much for you

•Is pretty strict about making sure you take your medicine and that you aren't overworking yourself or anything. Although he might crumble for those sweet puppy dog eyes, I mean how could he not when it comes to you??

•If it's something you absolutely shouldn't be doing while you're sick though, then yeah, there's no changing his mind. He wants to see you get better and no amount of pouting or sweet talk is gonna change that

•Is probably the MOST worried over your wellbeing besides Revali(more on that later) but, once he's assured that your illness isn't lifethreatening for the 300th time, he'll just focus on helping you to get better

•The BEST person to cuddle tbh, as long as you aren't feeling too hot or feverish. Daruk is probably like the ultimate space heater since, as a Goron, I bet their bodies just naturally retain all that heat anyways

•He honestly might just fall alseep right there if y'all cuddle, with you laying on his belly and him snoring away but ready to roll if you need anything

#### Urbosa

•Tbh is probably the most calm out of the Champions

•She knows it's best to keep a level-head in regards to anything, and that includes you as well

•Is ready to provide you with anything you need to get better, but good luck trying to slip away or do anything on your own

•She's the strictest of the 4 and you can bat those lashes all you want darling, but she's not gonna crack

•As a Gerudo chieftain she has no problem with giving you the BEST remedies and doctors around

•"Darling, what are you doing up?" "I uh..just wanted to walk around a bit..?" "Nice try, get back in bed." "But my legs feel like they're gonna fall off!!" "Then I know a great surgeon to remedy that~"

•Tbh for those of you who are antsy or move around even _more_ when you're sick, you and Urbosa would be at constant battle

•She honestly might end up just wrapping you in a tight blanket burrito and sit calmly next to you until you give up

•Urbosa is kinda already like an overprotective bodyguard for you, but that ramps up even **more** when you're ill

•At the end of the day though, she just wants to see you better and would happily lay beside you even after you fell asleep

#### Revali

•This guy would honestly act like you were overplaying it, while also taking care of you at the same time

•"Honestly, you're being so overdramatic." *putting a blanket over you* "I mean it's just a few sniffles, can't you look past that?" *hands you soup*

•When you're asleep though or if he's out of the room, he is THE most anxious bird around

•Hylia forbid anyone see that side of him though. But tbh, all of the Champions already can tell he's stressed and worried for you

•Most likely to pester Mipha or doctors constantly about your condition and if anything has changed with you

•He's also gonna be staying up by your bedside in case you wake up and need anything, but he's gonna act super dismissive about it if you ask

•"What?? There's nothing better to do around here so I might as well just...stick around and make sure you don't keel over or anything." "Yeah..sure Revali♡"

•Depending on how far y'all are into the relationship, he might act softer around you while sick more often

•He's not gonna baby you (mostly because he doesn't know what he should be doing anyways) but he's not going to be super strict on you either

•If you need some fresh air, he's gonna take you out for a flight but he'll protest at first that "you better not throw up on me or I'm never flying you around again" or "I'm only doing this once, so don't get used to it" although we all know he'd happily fly you around whenever


	2. Petnames for You

#### Mipha

•My hero

•My love

•Dearest

#### Daruk

•Lil cutie

•Little gem

•Dearie

#### Urbosa

•Sweetheart

•Darling

•Babe/Baby

#### Revali

•Little [insert race] _(i.e Hylian, Zora, etc. Would still probably call you this regardless of height)_

•Chickadee

•Honey


	3. Your First Date

#### Mipha

•This lovely girl is a princess who is very proud of her home, plus literally her entire kingdom is **super** protective of her, so y'all's first date is most likely just in Zora's Domain or even in the palace itself

•She'd probably be super apologetic of the older Zora/Muzu if they ever badmouth you or seem to get too protective of her, but she'd still put her foot down to make sure they don't get too mean or up in your personal space

•Dorephan most likely is very supportive of you both though and your romantic dinner almost would've become a feast if Mipha hadn't protested. (Let's just say he's already expecting to see you in that traditional Zora proposal armor soon and can't wait)

•Little baby Sidon is also gonna be lowkey following you guys. Cause I bet he was told to leave you guys alone but he's naturally gonna be really curious about what you're doing with his sister that's so important

•Despite how pressured everyone makes you guys feel, Mipha would eventually just sneak you both out and to the reservoir so you both can sit by the water and enjoy some nice little snack foods Mipha had snuck out as well

•Mipha would most likely apologize for everyone's behavior but, as long as you reassure her that it's fine, she's going to enjoy the calm water and starry night sky alongside you until you both have to go inside

#### Daruk

•Unless you want your date to be filled with you downing fireproof elixirs and staring out at seas of lava, then you'll have to be the one to actually suggest going on a date elsewhere

•Daruk is just the kind of guy who loves his home and of course he wouldn't see anything wrong with it, but if you mention it and remind him like "hey it might not be so comfortable for me to sit around lava lakes", only then will he try to think of something else

•After that he might just take you to his next favorite place, which would have to be Vah Rudania!

•No worries though, after the initial trek, he'd take the Divine Beast through the mountains to show you all of the scenery from up there

•Although some might say he's being foolish for taking you up there, Daruk is more than happy to show you around the great beast and show you all of its controls, the unique rooms, and even let you press a few buttons

•Eventually he'd settle Rudania down somewhere and sit with you to stare out over Hyrule together, where you two naturally would end up just talking about anything and telling each other stories

•Tbh don't be surprised if you end up falling asleep up there with him, Daruk is just a very comforting presence to be around and he also wouldn't protest to keeping you warm with a hug/snuggle

#### Urbosa

•Look this lady is a HIGHLY respected chief and warrior, your date is going to be _lavish_

•I'm talking about 5-star meals, beautiful music, displays of dancing, and any other kind of entertainment you'd want

•She's going to basically just take care of everything and spoil you to your heart's content with anything she thinks she needs to provide on a date

•Don't think that it's going to be a bunch of "boring" formal stuff though, this is Urbosa we're talking about

•After you guys are done eating or whatever it is, if you're up for it, she'll throw you on her back and hop on the nearest sand seal to surf through the desert

•From there she'd probably take you through the desert itself and show off the cool ass Gerudo temples scattered about and explain some of the history behind them

•If you guys were ever jumped by monsters or any Yiga Clan though, she'd 100% throw down and beat them EXTRA hard for nearly ruining her date

•Also lowkey she might just be trying to show off for you but, you can't prove anything ;)

#### Revali

•Oh my god where do I even start with him

•He's definitely the type who probably wanted to go all out for you, afterall he's THE Rito Champion and any date with him should be nothing less than perfect

•However everything most likely definitely goes wrong, much to his dismay

•The food got spilled on yours shoes, bokoblins ambushed you as you both were leaving, and he ends up losing one of his favorite ribbons for his braids

•For someone as prideful as he is, he'd definitely be bummed out that it didn't go well and would just be ready to call it quits, but if you've come this far, you're not about to let the night end on this note

•So it ends up being YOUR idea to just trek through the Hebra forests and enjoy the scenery along the way. Prepare for a lot of bird whining

•"I've lived here my entire life!! Why in Hylia's name do we need to trek through here?" "Well you haven't seen it from _this_ angle have you?" "Well..not exactly. But who needs to?" *cue your eyeroll* 

•As much as he pretends to dislike the walking, he actually ends up bantering with you a bit and you two end up at the hidden hot springs which Revali GREATLY appreciates because his feet were killing him

•The hot springs there quickly end up becoming a favorite spot for the both of you to hide out together and relax and Revali actually looks like he enjoyed himself, despite the chaos


	4. In an Argument

#### Mipha

•It's no surprise that Mipha is the sweetest soul to ever exist, so a fight with her is very rare

•The only time she'd probably actually try to argue with you is if it's something over health/safety or her duties

•Even then it's more of a heated discussion rather then a full blown fight, afterall, the last thing Mipha would want is to get you super upset or angry

•But not everything can be perfect so, for as much as she tries to keep things calm, there's no avoiding it when you do eventually blow up and argue

•You'd think she would be in tears but no, she would just be silent the entire time and let you vent everything out that you needed to, quietly observing and maybe adding in a word or two

•When you inevitably run out of steam, only then do you really notice how watery her eyes are as she moves in to cradle your face

•"I had no idea you felt this way, my love.. I only ever wanted to see you safe from harm, but instead..I failed you, even in that. I hope...I hope you can forgive me."

•After that, how could you stay mad at her?? You might've even forgotten why you were upset in the first place and just hug her right there

#### Daruk

•A fight with Daruk most likely starts because of his obliviousness or how reckless he can be sometimes

•No it doesn't matter that your shield is invincible! You need to keep a better eye on yourself!!

•He wouldn't really see what the big fuss is all about and try to write it off as something like "oh that never happens" or "it's not that serious!!" but after hearing that phrase one too many times, it'd be no surprise when you lost it

•Daruk would be totally blindsided by you and would struggle with trying to calm you down. Which is ironic for as loud as he is that _he's_ the one trying to be the voice of reason

•He honestly might just toss you up on his shoulder and hurry off somewhere private so he could listen to you, still confused by what happened to upset you but trying his best to understand

•When you finally stop and see that poor sweet face of his, just stumbling over his words and trying to make sense of his thoughts, only then would you finally calm down and try to explain things in an easier way

•From there everything would finally click for him and he'd be apologizing 100 times over, even if the issue wasn't his fault

•If the issue was about something he did, then he would promise to do better for you and true to his word, he would improve on his bad habits. But if it was just something that bothered you in general, then he'd do everything he could to reassure you and make sure you know you could tell him anything

#### Urbosa

•Being the most mature of the group, she most likely keeps a lot of her frustrations bottled up to herself

•Afterall, what kind of role model would she be if her fellow Champions and Gerudo people see her losing her composure? It would just look bad on her

•Ofc all that bottled up anger is going to blow up _eventually_ and it would happen at the worst time

•Maybe she was just having a tiring day or maybe you were being a bit too much for her to handle, but whatever the case, she'd end up snapping at you pretty harshly

•When you try to confront her about it, she ends up unloading on you with weeks- maybe even **months-** of bottled up tension just barrading you all at once

•After she's through she'd storm away without even listening to you or stopping, and would just take the next hour to cool off

•She does get back to you eventually and her first response is going to be a huge apology and shame is gonna be written all over her face. She never wanted you to see that side of her and it would just break her heart remembering how upset and distraught you looked while she was venting

•As long as you remind her that she doesn't need to bottle up anything around you, she'd continue to show how sorry she is until you felt better. Even after that, whenever you two fight, it's on a way lower scale and she always tries to keep herself in check so that she _never_ has to see you like that again

#### Revali

•Honestly if you two _aren't_ arguing, are you really even in love?

•Realistically though, even if you have the patience of a saint, this is **the** most petty and spiteful bird to ever exist so you two are going to bicker over everything

•It doesn't matter how serious or trivial it is, if it's a problem, you two will have words to throw

•Funny enough, getting into a _real_ serious fight with Revali is pretty rare. Unless he says something that crosses the line or you two are just way too heated, then for the most part you both can avoid it

•However there are definitely going to be moments like that anyways, and Revali is the type to immediately act as if YOU'RE the overdramatic one and scoff and think along the lines of "oh honestly, if you were so bothered by it you should've said something!"

•Getting through to him is a challenge and he can be stubborn out of pride, but if you storm off and ignore him or leave in tears, he's definitely gonna feel like an asshole

•Sure he enjoys wordy banter, but seeing you so genuinely upset would be enough to crack his ego a bit and allow him to go find you to properly sort things out

•An apology from him is going to be _super_ awkward and you'll need to stop him from embarrassing himself, but it's sweet that he tries and you'll just need to remind him of your boundaries so that he doesn't make the same mistake again


	5. Trying to Hide Something(fluff)

#### Mipha

•If she's got a gift for you or some kind of surprise planned, you honestly would never suspect her of anything

•She just has such a soft way of speaking and she's so used to formal policies that she's practically a _master_ at redirecting your focus elsewhere and making herself look totally innocent

•Sidon would be left just as clueless as you tbh and would be your #1 partner in being nosy and curious over every little thing

•Mipha is most likely used to the puppy-dog eye look from Sidon, but that doesn't mean she can resist it 100% of the time. She'll deny you at first but, if you just keep giving her that look she'll cave in and reveal it to you

•Seeing your face light up at whatever the gift or surprise was would make Mipha happy beyond words, giggling into her hand as you enjoy the new book or pet or whatever it is you've wanted

•YOU on the other hand have a 50/50 chance of ever getting stuff past her

•On the one hand, she trusts you so much that if you redirect her elsewhere she'll just believe you. But if you're bad at lying or force it too hard, she'll definitely catch on but pretend not to notice anyways for the sake of your surprise

#### Daruk

•Let's be honest, our Goron man has the absolute subtlety of an elephant walking through a minefield

•Of course, if he EVER wants to surprise you with anything, he's 10000% going to rely on the other Champions to help him with keeping it secret

•Which basically means that anytime he needs to lie, another Champion ~conveniently~ jumps into the conversation for him

•Even if it's a _good_ surprise, he just wants to show/tell you so bad already!! It's eating him up inside because he knows how much it'll make you happy BUT HE HAS TO KEEP IT A SECRET GAH

•Whether or not you try to figure out what he's hiding is up to you but, you have to admit that his attempts at keeping gifts secret are pretty dang adorable

•Unless you accidentally find the gift or overhear what he's got planned, it might be best to pretend you have no idea at all what it is. Afterall the big guy is going through such a huge effort to surprise you!

•Realistically though, whenever you two are alone, Daruk honestly might just end up blurting it out anyways

•He's gonna feel like he ruined the surprise but, once he sees how excited and happy you get, he'll just want to get you even MORE gifts so he can keep seeing that lovely smile of yours

#### Urbosa

•This woman's lips are a lock and key. Nothing is slipping past her

•You can pout, bat your puppy-dog eyes, or whine as much as you want to, but Urbosa is gonna reveal NOTHING until it's time

•If you were _really_ determined, she would honestly find your attempts at sneaking around or eavesdropping to be adorable. Especially because it gives her the chance to single you out and get you all flustered when you're caught

•Honestly, did you expect any less of this absolute badass of a woman? She will reveal your gift/surprise to you when it's time

•On the flipside though, she's actually pretty easy to surprise with gifts, especially if they're personal things that she's had her eye on, but hadn't ever mentioned out loud

•She's just the type to be so invested in observing others and immersed with her own hero business, that she doesn't take the time to really notice her own personal wants or desires

•Urbosa is going to be so deeply touched by any gift you give her, mostly because it's a sign that you thought of her or what she may like and that alone says alot since I bet it's rare for anyone to _actually_ know her well

•On the flipside, she will be so relieved once she finally shows you the surprise and/or gift because that's one less secret to keep from you. As easy as it is to stand her ground, she doesn't seem like the type to enjoy hiding anything from you anyways

#### Revali

•Ngl he's not gonna make a big deal out of it, simply because that's his way of not making you suspicious or curious about it

•But like, depending on the gift or how extravagant it is, he's gonna act super smug about knowing what it is while you no nothing

•"Oh poor little Hylian~ Just look at you trying to figure it out. I swear, with my precious intellect you would _never_ figure out what it is in a millennia!"

•Cue him blurting it out to you that same night when he's super tired and almost asleep

•On the other hand though, if YOU get him a gift?? Oh prepare to be outgifted because he 1) is not about to let you beat him in the affection department and 2) he lowkey feels bad if he gets a gift from you and doesn't have anything planned in return but shhh

•Revali annoys the fuck out of **everyone** by asking them constantly when you're not around if you've figured anything out or if you were getting too suspicious about anything

•He wouldn't show it but he absolutely loathes it when a surprise that he spent planning gets ruined

•So yeah, he'd take precautions but, even if those plans are ruined, once he sees you all excited and eager to shower him in affection he's quick to get over his butthurt pride


	6. What They Do For Hair

#### Mipha

•I'm sorry but..there's very little you're gonna be doing here

•Like dude, Zora don't have a single hair on their bodies, what makes you think they're gonna have products or practices for it??

•However, if it's FINS you wanna talk about then let's go

•We've all seen that Zora fins have a special tail in the back, and these tails clearly get longer with age. They might be used to help navigate underwater, so of course those tails are often left bare and without accessories for easier movement

•However, with you as a lover, Mipha would do her best to accommodate for whatever your hair may need

•If you don't have any hair or it's just really short, then no worries! You will be wearing the most exquisite headgear, much like Mipha does, and there will be a plentitude of crowns/circlets/headgear crafted just for you

•If you have longer hair however, then you may have to get used to it being styled to resemble Zora fins. Of course there's only so much Mipha can do since she doesn't really...understand hair, but the end result would still be beautifully laced with silver and sapphire

•Plus, now with you around, can you imagine how beautiful the combs and hairbrushes would be?? Much like the rest of Zora culture, any haircare products crafted for you would look like works of handheld art

#### Daruk

•Again...there's not exactly too much to be done here

•Like yeah sure, Gorons have hair and some more than others (cough like Daruk) but..they just wouldn't see the point in getting too fancy about it

•Afterall, everything they do in their lives is for functionality at most, style is an afterthought. When you live at the base of a volcano surrounded by lava, you can't afford to get too wrapped up in such unnecessary details

•That being said though, since Daruk is clearly hairier than most, he kinda HAS to take better care of it and he would often rely on you for help

•He was used to just using his big fingers to comb through his beard every once in awhile and using the hot springs or river to rinse it out, but with you around he actually learns about shampoo

•When I tell you this man has the grittiest hair around, it is THICK and coarse and you have to battle just to wash it

•And his hair isn't like that because it's gross or anything, but when you live near a volcano, certain immunities are just naturally built in. For instance, Goron hair probably HAS to be thick in order to filter through all of the soot floating around, as well as be more resistant to the heat and burning off

•So even if you do successfully get to wash it, it wouldn't be longlived. In that moment of cleanliness, it would probably feel heavy but thick and strong. Within the next 30 minutes though, it's back to being just how Daruk is used to

#### Urbosa

•So call me crazy but, something I've noticed is that different Gerudo style their hair differently. And no I don't mean like different hairstyles but, more like as a status/symbolic thing

•Higher up Gerudo, such as Urbosa or her guards, wear it long and almost free-flowing. Meanwhile more "common" Gerudo keep it styled in braids or buns that are out of the way

•Now if this _did_ have meaning, it could perhaps be a show of strength and status to wear one's hair long as a Gerudo. Afterall, your daily life is spent either in the desert or traveling all over Hyrule to find someone to settle with. Long hair would just be a hassle for the elements and it would also be at risk to get grabbed/tangled with in battle

•So those who DO have longer hair are perhaps symbols of one's growth, those who can lead and show their strength through both their words and actions. And what better image of that then Urbosa herself?

•So in order of like highest to lowest it would probably look something like: Chief, Gerudo captain, guards, commoners. I've spent way too long looking at different Gerudo to be sure about the lengths of their hair tbh LOL

•Regardless on how much hair YOU have though, Urbosa would view you as one of the most courageous people she knows. Afterall, it isn't an easy feat to catch the eye of a Gerudo chieftain like her ;)

•If you had short hair/none at all, then you would have the privilege of combing through and styling Urbosa's hair whenever you felt like it

•If you have longer hair though, then I mean you'd still get to do that, except now you have the bonus of Gerudo haircare products and styles

#### Revali

•Honestly this is probably my favorite one to talk about

•We've all seen those lovely braids of his, so perhaps the consistency of his body isn't _only_ feathers, but perhaps some kind of hair/feathery mix. Afterall that'd really be the only way you could get braids like that

•That being said though, can you imagine how SOFT he is??? It's my personal headcanon that Rito have very soft, downy-like feathers on their underbelly or the backs of their heads perhaps, just to keep in the most warmth at the most sensitive places

•That's the key word though. Those are the **sensitive** places on a Rito. And for a race who prides themselves on their aerial combat and warrior training, it's no wonder why they would keep that stuff armored up and braided out of the way

•So for Revali himself, he most likely does his braids up himself. And not every Rito has braids(coughs looks at Kass + the women) but they DO have their own unique styles to it

•To braid a Rito's hair/feathers, I like to imagine it has the same principles as indigenous culture does today. Where typically only loved ones or family can braid it, and they must do so while thinking positive/loving thoughts

•Again, since not EVERY Rito wears braids, this might be just a preference for certain ones, specifically warriors. The positivity in the braid could signify good fortune or be a sign of care for the individual, and for a Champion like Revali well..it could just be another way to show how much he literally loves himself. Or perhaps he just wants that luck for himself against the Calamity

•To have you braiding it though, he'd only allow that once you two were pretty solid in your relationship together. He's clearly not the type to show his vulnerabilities easily to anyone, even when he's close to death, so once he finally does sit down and let you handle the braids...it'll feel nice, to say the least


	7. Exploring their Culture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now keep in mind that a LOT, and I mean a _lot_ of this is my own personal headcanon. Most of this is based purely on the loose information we get from botw, as well as a few sprinkles of other stuff that we see in the other games as well

#### Mipha

•Now if this were any other Zora, you would probably get the chance to adjust and learn at a pretty normal pace

•However you're **not** dating just any ol' Zora, you're dating the PRINCESS of the Zora, so there are going to be plenty of traditional practices and ceremonies you will have to learn

•I'm talking about rehearsals, tailor fittings, learning history and table manners, you're gonna get thrown to the mercy of the older Zora to teach you and they will NOT be merciful

•It wouldn't ALL be so exhausting though, the other side of Zora culture is their pride in architecture and design

•The Zora seem like a race to really value the artistry of their craft, afterall Mipha had to spend MONTHS tailoring a piece of engagement armor AND her trident is one of the most beautiful weapons I've ever seen tbh

•I mean c'mon, the Zora have hundreds of years in their lifespan to kill, so they might as well fill up that time with honing their skill in the arts, music, and other time-consuming hobbies

•That being said, it should definitely not be a surprise when Mipha comes to you sometimes saying she has a short song written for you, and you sit down and it ends up being **eight hours** long because that's her definition of "short"

•If there were any special robes or clothing you had to wear, it would most likely be very breathable and water resistant, but also pretty...revealing

•Like dude, the Zora don't have much of a need to wear LOTS of clothing because it would just be a hindrance in the water. And even when they DO wear clothing it's either super loose(sashes & jewelry) or skin tight(armor)

•However, if you're uncomfortable with that and with you being a distant race, I'm certain that adjustments can be made for you

#### Daruk

•Daruk, as well as plenty of other Gorons, are VERY proud of their home and he would have no shame or embarrassment about showing you how things work around the City and Death Mountain

•With that in mind, you're gonna have to get used to the tight-knit bond between Gorons REALLY fast. Like they already call strangers "brother/sister" upon first meeting, so can you imagine what it's like between one of their own??

•You WILL get thrown into noogies, big hugs, playful slaps on the back, the whole shebang from all the other Gorons. As the lover of their Goron Champion, you already have their highest respect and that's just their way of showing that you're already part of the big Goron family

•If you ever expressed discomfort with this stuff though, Daruk would try to get everyone to chill out just a little bit, but even still, it's hard to break that sort of habit when that's just how Gorons show loyalty and love to one another

•Another thing is that, it should be no surprise that the Gorons, along with loyalty, also value physical strength above all else

•And yes, there's the mining, eating actual rocks, and climbing and stuff, but a Goron's main form of entertainment? **Wrestling**

•There's just something about it that makes every Goron get HYPED. Like you could literally roughhouse with your fellas anytime because it doesn't require loads of equipment AND it's all about their favorite things! Bonding and strength!!

•Let's be honest though, regardless if you're super ripped or a weakling, you will never be as strong as Daruk or any Goron, it's just a fact

•Regardless though, they would be the BEST cheer squad to ever exist and would hype you up anytime you tried to best yourself, because you are so strong little buddy!!

•Daruk is the loudest of them all though just, "LOOK!! HEY LOOK! That's my sweetheart right there!! C'mon, you can do it, I know you can!! Just LOOK at how strong they are! Betcha no other Hylian could pull THAT off huh??" 

#### Urbosa

•Urbosa is also someone of high status, being the chieftain and all, so much like Mipha there's probably certain traditions and practices you'll need to get used to

•This also shouldn't be a surprise but..regardless of your gender or identity, you WILL need to wear feminine clothes anytime you wanna go into Gerudo Town. Just because you're dating Urbosa doesn't mean you get any special privileges

•That also means that you would _definitely_ get thrown into their training exercises. Afterall, these women pride themselves on their combative abilities and they are known for being ruthless, no partner of Urbosa's is going to be left defenseless

•Gerudo women also seem to value materialistic things, but not for the misogynistic reasons that you may think. The jewelry they wear is designed to be resistant to the elements. Golden weapons they create are powerful, swift, and meant to defend. Clothing is literally there to combat the heat, just in a stylish way

•So needless to say, you should expect to get both spoiled and drilled into the ground amongst the Gerudo women

•Yeah sure, you're Urbosa's lover and all, but you can't expect her to be there to protect you 24/7. Plus realistically, the Gerudo women might want to see exactly WHY you deserve to be with their chieftain. There are going to be some ladies there who will be hard to impress unless you actually show your strengths

•And not just physical strengths, but your compassion and your drive. It's not exactly an expectation of you since you're a newcomer, but if you were to start helping out around town and answering the plights of the Gerudo, then that would definitely win you some bonus points of respect

•Urbosa herself knows that her ladies can be hard to read sometimes, and she'll be sure to remind you if you ever forget, but she'll also be helpful in trying to support your efforts

•She would never ask you to do those sorts of things, but if she ever did see you trying to help everyone out around town, gosh..it would just make her so proud and happy to call you her partner

•When you're both _not_ out with the masses, your private life? Holy shit it's LAVISH. Literally you are the most spoiled person in all of Hyrule without exception. Only the best should be given to Urbosa's sweet treasure♡

#### Revali

•For starters, if you're scared of heights then this isn't the guy for you. Sorry not sorry, but Revali is gonna MAKE you get used to the sky one way or another

•In Rito Village itself, it's mentioned that the women are typically more involved with singing and music and the men are tasked with becoming warriors. Clearly in the future we see an example of this tradition being broken, with someone like Kass taking up music and female Rito in their ranks. However back in Revali's time, this traditional gap might've been much more strict

•So if you're more feminine, there might be a _little_ bit of unintentional misogyny from Revali, especially if you wanted to fight. He'd most likely say your skills should be used more towards music or something different, not really understanding why that could sound offensive

•So you'd have to educate him on that, but on a different note, you are going to have to get used to old preachings on tradition

•Like I've mentioned in the past, the Rito are a proud race and their aerial abilities are nothing to sneeze at. They will NOT allow their little ones to forget their teachings and this will be especially true for you as well since you're now courting Revali, their greatest Champion AND commander

•Which means, as embarrassing as it is, you will need to sit in on classes and lessons with all of the little hatchlings

•Revali is 10000% going to have fun with that and tease you endlessly for it, but secretly he would be very proud of you for making the effort to sit through it and understand his history and culture better. It's not like he'd ever tell you that directly though

•When you aren't stuck in lessons though or listening to old birds squawk about tradition, then Revali takes a moment to show you his cooking prowess and show off his flight patterns

•Revali, despite his teachings, seems like someone who would get just as equally bored with all of the formal lessons and talk and would take any chance he gets to show off to you. But don't think that's just him being prideful..that genuinely is his way of courtship

•Revali himself wouldn't even be consciously doing it, but in the early stages of your relationship together, he's definitely going to be showing himself off even MORE to you just to prove that he's a worthy "mate" for you. Afterall, they're still birds and so a few things never change despite the evolution


End file.
